Hayden Cameron
Background information Hayden Cameron is a son Dolos, the god deception, and a legacy of Loki. He has the ability to see through lies, and alter if someone decides to tell the truth or lies. Being a child of Dolos, he is very good at manipulating people and the Mist. Due to having the blood of Loki, he can shape-shift into various animals, but can still only speak with cats and bird while in his human form. Hayden can also become invisible and reappear at will, and can shadow-travel small distances at once. He can summon spectral fire, though uses very rarely because it takes a lot out of him. He can also open portals to set traps, or to conceal his items, though he uses this very rarely also as he doesn't have need of it often. Destiny ''' Hayden's destiny is very unclear, even to some of the most experienced Oracles or Seers due to his bloodline of both Loki and Dolos. But early in his life, he dies from the strike of a small basilisk. The basilisk is old and has had its' poked out so that their power is null, but that didn't make the actual poison or fangs any less deadly. '''Past-Present Hayden's mother was a legacy of Loki, and worked for the government as a spy. Dolos seduced her, and upon giving birth to Hayden, she delivered him to CHB and left him to be raised there. On his ninth birthday, she tried to get back in contact with him and he agreed to spend one school with her. Living with her, he discovered early on that she would be gone a lot, and that he'd have to do a lot of basic things like cooking and cleaning himself. He found an big bomber jacket that belonged to his grandfather underneath the bed one day, and has worn it almost every day since. After the school year, he returned to CHB and has lived there since, occasionally sending his mother letters. Because of her being so cold and distant from him, he rarely calls her "Mom," mainly calling her my her first name. The closest to "Mom" he's ever gotten has been "Mother." Moriah does send a monthly check to CHB for living expenses, but Chiron simply gives to money to Cameron because the Camp gets on well by itself. When Marci Albertsen arrived at camp at the age of ten, they quickly became friends and he encouraged her to ask Laura on a date, and advised her on fashion tips for dates. Weapons * Cameron has such confidence in his shapeshifting and manipulation, that he doesn't carry a weapon. Friends * Marci Albertsen * Laura Argyris * Kendall Beck * Thaxen Wolfe Personality Hayden is very cynical, and doesn't trust very many people. Cynicism/skepticism is Hayden's fatal flaw, leading him to trust only a very tight group of friends and be very suspicious of anyone else. To his inner group, he is very loyal and motherly-like(as in fussing over their hair or clothes, or them forgetting something important), but to other people he seems very ill-tempered and malicious. More than once, he's had his friends tell him that others had warned them to "stay away from dolos kids," which just simply makes him want to be closer to his friends so that they know they can trust him, and farther from the rest of the world.Category:Character